Delilah of Dixie
by Hayleigh's Comet
Summary: Light hearted tales, stories, and memories of BlueBell told through the eyes of a child. Zoe and Wade's daughter Delilah. Home is where the Hart is. Delilah of Dixie. R&R! (see cover image to know what Delilah looks like) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My parents say that as soon as they stopped bickering long enough to realized they loved each other is how I came into this world. I was unplanned for sure but not unloved, not even a little bit. My name is Delilah Hart. My parents named me Delilah after the song "Hey There Delilah" and because, well, it's the only thing they could agree upon. My parents are the best. My dad's name is Wade, he's a bartender at the Rammer Jammer. Sometimes I go there when he's working and I sit at the bar and drink soda or apple juice out of wine glasses like my mom. And sometime, if things are reallyyyyy slow and uhh *cough* mom's not around, my dad let's me come behind the bar with him and I help him make drinks! Yep, I get to put the lemons, limes, and olives in everything. Dad says it's a tough job, not all little girls can do it, but I do it well. I love my dad. I told him one day that I wanted to be just like him when I grew up. But he said that I should be like my mom. That, that would make him proud, for me to make something of myself. So now when I grow up I wanna be just like my mom! I wanna be a doctor! My mom's name is Zoe. I love my mom. She says were best friends and partners in crime! My mom had this dream of getting this Cardio Jurassic fellowship thing or something like that, and one day she got it! But get this! This is how great my mom is! She gave it alllll up... for me! Mom says that her heart is with my heart, and that's here in BlueBell. I really wanna see New York one day. Mom says she'll take me there one day when I'm older. My family's pretty great. We're not perfect, but hey! Who's is? I'm happy.

* * *

Mom was reading me a bed time story from my fairy tall book one night when I asked her is she loved daddy like the people in the stories in the book. Mom said that she did love daddy but in a different way. Mom said that dad makes her happier than anyone else. He makes her laugh every day. Loves her every night. He gives her what she needs. He's there for her and he kisses her at the start and end of each day. And he gave her me. My dad says that as long as he has a cold beer, a roof over his head, and his girls (me and mom) that he's happier then a pair of dogs in heat. Mom says he shouldn't say those things around me... I don't know why though. I also don't know why dogs would be happy in heat? All the dogs I've seen hate the heat! They get all panty and sweaty and stuff. Dad says I'll understand when I'm older. Mom says MUCH older.

* * *

Speaking of dogs... I'd always wanted one. On my 6th birthday my mommy and daddy got me one! and not just a dog.. a puppy! An Austrian Shepherd I named Haven. She has blue eyes just like me. I love her and she loves me. Mom always wanted a dog growing up and is glad I have one. Dad says dogs are good for teaching responsibility. Mom says dad must not have had a dog growing up then. Sometimes my parents fight, but not like the people in the movie's do, well at least rarely. I asked mom why her and dad bicker and pick on each other so much. She said that's the way they've always been and that if daddy didn't mess with her she'd think there was something. Daddy says something different about why he teases mom so much but I'm not allowed to say... also I don't really get it either.

* * *

My parents don't live together together. They're neighbors though. Most of the time we live at my father's house. At his house I have my own room! It's small, but I like it. Dad painted stars on my ceiling that glow in the dark! Coolest nightlight ever right? My bed's a bunk bed without the lower bunk. Dad says it's called a loft. Mom had him build removable rails on the sides so I don't fall. Mom and dad sleep in dad's room. Sometimes I get to sleep with them. At mom's house I kinda have my own room, but its a guest room. Mom and I mostly sleep at dad's house but one of two nights a week dad has to work late and we stay at mom's house. I like mom's house. It's beautiful.

* * *

I go to school, I do ballet, I take art lessons, and I'm learning the guitar! Dad got me my very own pink guitar! I know 3 chords already and one day I'm gonna learn me and my dad's song. "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's. The song I was named after. Dad sings that song to me and mother a lot. I love it. Music is me and dad's thing but Ballet is me and mom's thing! Well mom and I have a lot of things on account of us being best friends. She's never ever ever ever missed a recital. She sits in the front row every time and after the big final recital at the end of each year she buys me flowers. Medicine is also one of our many things. We play doctor with my dolls and plastic animals. I practice my surgery every day too! I can get all the pieces out of the operation game without ever making the buzz go off! Mom says that real operations are a little different but that I gotta start somewhere. I tell my mommy everything. Like I said, we're BEST friends.

* * *

One time I asked my daddy why mommy and I didn't have the same last name as him. We're Hart and he's Kinsella. He said it's because he and mommy aren't married. He said you didn't have to be married to be in love or be a family. He told me that when I was born he and mom talked about it and they agreed I should have mommy's last name. I asked him that if they were both my parents that shouldn't I have his name in there too? Or did I have to be married to have his last name too? Dad just laughed at that and asked if I wanted his last name and I smiled and nodded. He said all right and He said that by the power invested in him as Alabama's greatest bartender he dubbed me Delilah Kinsella-Hart. Mommy smiled really big when I told her about it.

* * *

_**Hope you liked the first chapter of this little story! :) All the chapter's are going to be written in this format. I just had some idea's while watching Hart of Dixie that I thought we're cute. Sooo I wrote them down. Hope you enjoy :) Please read and review! I love positive comments :) Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Delilah of Dixie."**_


	2. Chapter 2

I remember the first time I met my grandmother. My mother's mother. I was at mom's practice, Addy was on break, and I was behind the desk coloring. This lady walked in all fancy like the laddies in mom's fashion magazines. I said hi to her and asked if I could help her. She said she was here to see Dr. Hart, and I said I'd go get her. The look on her face as I walked down the hall to mom's office calling out "Mom" is something I'll never forget. When mom and I came out to the lobby, mom got that same look on her face as the lady did. Mom asked me to go hang out in exam room 1 for a minute. I said "Okay mom" and the lady whispered "please stop calling her that," and I just thought to myself... what else am I suppose to call her? I went into exam room 1 but I cracked the door and peeked through. "You never told me you were pregnant!" The lady yelled, "For goodness sakes Zoe! What is she like 6 years old now?" "7... and a 1/3... she's very mature for her age." Mom said looking flushed. Then things got reallll interesting! "Hey baby! You girls wanna get some lunch, I'm starved." Dad walked in the door. "Well hey there mama Hart, surprise visit?" Dad said. "YOU!" The woman yelled and pointed at dad. Dad stepped back. I think he was a little caught off guard. "Me?" My daddy said confused, glancing up at my mom. "You did this!" She yelled and turned back to my mom. "How could you let this man inseminate you?!" Dad looked at mom with wide eyes. "You never told her" He said, his voice kinda low. "Just... never seemed like the right time" Mom said, her voice a little high-pitched as she shrugged with her hands up. "Welp.. you know what they say doc. No time like the present. Delilah!" He called out for me and I ran out and jumped into his arms. "Delilah baby, I'd like you to meet your grandma. Mrs. Hart, I'd like you to meet your granddaughter." Dad said. "Please to meet you ma'am" I said, and held out my hand for her to shake. She took my hand and shook it but she still had that look liked she'd just seen a ghost. "Now," my dad said as he put me down, "How bout we all go out and get some lunch." He reached out and took mommy's hand and we went out the door. Grandmother followed us. After a while, and a few glasses of wine grandma seemed to be cool with everything. She sends me post cards from New York every month.

* * *

It took a bit of a long time for me to meet my grandfather. My dad's dad. He knew about me though. Dad never could but mom always sent him a picture of me every year. Apparently when I was born my grandfather came to the hospital all drunk and wanted to hold me. Mom said he and dad stepped outside and dad told him that he didn't want my grandfather anywhere near me until grandpa got his act together and stopped the boozing. It took a really long time but one day grandpa had made it 6 and a half months booze free. It was christmas Eve when we met and the look on my grandpa's face when dad let him hold me was priceless. He told me I was one of the prettiest things he'd ever seen. After he saw how good my manners were and how great my family was he told my dad he was proud of him and that he'd done good. He and dad shook hands and dad smiled. Grandpa then went over to mom and hugged her and told her thank you. Grandfather now has a vegetable garden and sells stuff to the local markets. He's never taken another drink.

* * *

Dad says I look like mom, and mom says I look like dad. I think I look like both of them. I've got dirty blonde hair but in the summer time when the sun touches it, you can see touches of my moms brown locks in there. I got my blue eyes from my grandpa, my real grandpa. Mommy didn't know him but the town loved him. His name was Harley, and he was the doctor here before mom. Dad knew him. He said he was a great guy. My mom's dad, my other grandpa, he knows about me. We've never met in person but I talk to him on the phone sometimes. Mommy told him she was pregnant when she found out. Guess grandma was the only one not in the loop! Haha.

* * *

_**Here's your daily dose of Dixie! lol. Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks so so much to everyone that reviews, reads, and follows! :) R&R! Stay tuned for the next episode of "Delilah of Dixie!" :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Today I got sent to the principle's office. I got into some trouble on the playground and well... here I am. My principle had to call mom twice on account of the first time she called my mom apparently thought it was someone pulling a prank on her and hung up. I can't blame her though. I never get into trouble. Mom came in and sat down in the chair next to me and asked what the heck was going on and what happened? My principle gestured towards me to tell her so I did. "Well.." I began, "There was this boy in the grade above me today at recess and he was picking on this girl who was in my grade. He was calling her names and saying mean things. Sooo I walked up to him and asked him to stop. But he just laughed at me and kept picking on her. I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't! Then the girl stared crying and he still wouldn't stop, so I slugged him." I finished. "You what?" Mom said. "I punched him in the face. I didn't mean to bloody his nose.." Mom put her head into her hand but when she looked up she was smiling at me. Then she turned to my principle and said "So." My principle said on account of me defending another student and no charges being filed that this would not go on my permanent record, however I did loose a weeks worth of recess for assaulting another student. I said that, that sounded fair. The boy I hit was found to have bullied many children on the playground and was suspended from school until further notice. Mom told me she was proud of me when we left the school but that next time I should tell a teacher instead. I said deal.

* * *

One super hot saturday morning dad and I decided to play a joke on mom. Mom was out watering some of the flowers outside her house when I called her over to me. "Mom! Hey! Come here please!" I shouted. Mom stopped what she was doing and turned towards me "What is it baby?" She called back. "There's something in the pond! It's all shiny and sparkly!" Mom cocked her head to the side and made a face before coming over to me. She leaned over and looked in the water. "Delilah, I don't see anything?" She said. I tried so hard not to giggle. Suddenly daddy jumped up from the water, grabbed hold of mom, and pulled her in. Mom screamed when she hit the water. I fell on the grown I was laughing so hard. Mom and dad both came up, mom gasping for air. "You jerk!" Mom shouted at dad as she playfully dunked him. "Hey!" Dad said as he resurfaced, "I'm just the minion. There's your mastermind." He said and pointed at me. Next thing I knew he and mom were out of the pond and running towards me. I tried to out run them but it didn't happen. Mommy took my legs and daddy grabbed my arms and with a few swings I went flying into the pond! Mom and dad jumped in after me. It was a great day.

* * *

There's this thing called "Heelwork to Music" that happens every year down in Mobile, Alabama. Google it if you've never heard of it before because its pretty awesome! Haven's a year old now and we've been practicing and training for this event for months! Haven's done great! Win or lose I'll be proud of her no matter what. I love that dog. The winners get a trophy and $500. Not bad huh? Haven and I aren't the only ones from BlueBell entering though. Miss if I stick my nose up in the air any higher and I wouldn't be able to see where I'm going, Breeze Breeland. She's a 9-year-old and Lemon and Magnolia's youngest cousin. When the Breeland family or at least part of it heard that I was entering the show they just had to compete. Mom says to ignore those people who get high from putting you down. And she's right! I'm gonna take my mom's advise and do my thing and not worry about anyone else. Like I said, win or lose, 2nd, 3rd, 7th, 11th place, I don't care. Haven and I'll have done our very best. Dad says that's all that matters. So we head down to Mobile and Haven and I get our numbers. Breeze goes a few people ahead of me. Breeze and her poodle Fancy strut out. Breeze and Fancy are all dressed up in fancy blingy costumes. They do a fancy routine and are done. "Beat that" Breeze says as she walks past me. Dad tells me to go out there and do just that. Mom tells us good luck! Haven and I walk out there and I nod and our music starts. "_You put your right foot in, you put your right foot out, you put your right foot in and you shake it all about.." _The Hookie Pookie. I had trained Haven to respond to the music and to me, sooo whenever the music says put your right foot in, Haven and I stick out our paw and leg and shake it all about. Its simple, but awesome! At the end of all the performances the judges have the results! Mom, dad, and I cross our fingers. Even Haven looks like she's crossing her paws. "And the winner is... Delilah Hart and her Australian Shepherd dog Safe Haven!" We've won! Mom gives me a big hug and I go up to accept my trophy and money. On my way up I stop and turn to face Breeze. "You did well, good show" I say and extend my hand. She scows for a moment before sighing and taking my hand, "You too." I come running back to my parents with my trophy and check. Dad picks me up and puts me on his shoulders and sings (kinda badly) "We are the Champions." Mom laughs and I smile.

* * *

One day after school I ride home on my bike. I park my bike outside of Lavon's house and head inside to find my parents at the table. My mother is in my father's arms. They both have big smiles on their face. "Hey Delilah, come on and sit right on over here" my dad says as he pats one of the stools at the table. "Delilah" mom says, "How would you like a birthday present early? much early." Mom asks me. I'm 7 and 1/3 years old... what do you think my response is? "YES!" I exclaim excitedly. Mom pushes an envelope towards me and I take it and open it. Inside is a picture of mom's house. I must have made a weird and confused face because my parents chuckled a second later. I look up at then. "Mom this is your house?" I say. "No" she says, "its yours. When you turn 18 of course." I get really excited again but then confused. "But... mom if I'm gonna live in your house one day... where are you gonna live?" I ask. Mom smiles at dad and he holds her a little closer. "Well... I was thinking you'd both come stay with me, permanently" Dad says. I smile. "Would you like that?" Mom asks even though she already knows my answer. "Yes."

* * *

**Hello friends! Here's the latest chapter! Hope you like it! Reading your wonderful reviews has made and inspired me to write more! You guys are so great :) Thanks. R&R! Recommend this story to a friend! Stay tuned! Next episode is on the drawling board! :) Peace! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy" I said to my father one night. "Tell me about the time I was born." I was laying on his lap. We had just finished a movie. It was mom's turn for the night shift at the office and she wouldn't be home for another hour. Dad yawned and stretched one of his arms. "Well... I had just got'n off work and was on my way home to check on your mom when I got a call from Brick telling me Zoe was on her way to the hospital cause her water had broke. I made the biggest illegal U-turn *cough* don't ever do that by the way." I laughed and dad smiled before he continued. "Anyways I was so freaked out I made to the hospital right as your mama did. They wheeled her in and I was like "Baby don't push! Don't push! breathe!" but your mom just laughed at me and told me that she was fine and that babies don't come that fast. A few hours later you were born. You were sooo tiny I thought I would drop you. Your mom knew what to do. They placed you in her arms and you stopped screaming right away. I was so nervous to cut your cord and your mom yelling and laughing at the same time, "Wade! Cut the damn cord already!" "Daddy! Put a nickel in the swearing jar!" I said giggling. He leaned over and tickled me a bit. "When I did finally get the guts to hold you the world just kinda stopped... and I knew in that moment... I was ready to be a dad." I looked up at him, "You had doubts?" "Yeah kid, I mean look at me" I giggled, "Point" "Heyyy" Dad said and tickled me again. "The nurse came in to get your name on the birth certificate thing and your mother and I had decided on Delilah Hart. We hadn't talked about a middle name thought. I offered up the name Zoe. But your mom brought a tear to my eye with what she said next, "I like Jacqueline... after your mom." So Jacqueline it was... Delilah Jacqueline Hart." "Kinsella-Hart" I corrected and dad kissed me on the forehead. "Come on Delilah..Jacqueline..Kinsella..Hart...Time for bed."

* * *

**Sorry this is only one memory... I've been really busy and a bit sick recently, but I've been reading your wonderful and kind reviews! They make me smile :) So I just wanted to share something with you guys! More to come I promise! Thanks so much! R&R! Peace.. Stay tuned for more Delilah of Dixie!** :)

hayleighscometfanfiction. weebly. com ~Take out the spaces :) pics of Delilah! :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom, what are you getting daddy for Father's Day?" I asked as mom was making dinner. I sat at the table doing homework. "Some power tool thing a mugig he's been wanting, I ordered it from a catalogue.. should be here tomorrow." She answered. "What do you think I should get him?" I asked. "I don't know baby, as long as it's from the heart I'm sure your father will love it." Mom answered me. I smiled because in that moment, I knew what I was going to get him. Soon Father's day was here. "Happy Father's Day daddy!" I said and gave him a big hug as soon as he came home from work. "Why thank you darling" He said, hugging me back before he turned to my mom. "Come here beautiful" daddy said as he pulled mom to him and kissed her. Dad loved mom's present and was super pumped to use it. "Daddy I got you a present too!" I said excitedly. "You did?" He said with a smile. I nodded and ran to get it. When I returned I presented my father with his gift; a beer with a bow on it. My dad smiled even bigger and chuckled. Mom gave me a look. "Delilah..where did you get that?" Mom said. "Lavon. When I told him who it was for he sold it to me for two dollars." I said proudly. Mom put her head in her hands. "Delilah baby I love it." Daddy said taking a sip. "Wade, you don't mind that our mayor sold our underage, seven-year old daughter a beer?" Mommy said with a raised eyebrow. "But he didn't." Dad replied, taking another sip. Mom and I both looked confused. Dad chuckled, "He sold our seven and a halfff year old daughter a beer." Mom gave him a playful punched and kissed him. "Ew" I said jokingly, "Get a rooooooom." "Great idea" daddy said and picked mommy up and carried her to their room, both of them laughing. As he kicked open the door he yelled back to me, "Time for bed Delilah!" I giggled.

* * *

Today Bluebell is having a fair. I've been practicing for weeks and weeks because I'm playing with daddy and his band on their final song! It's a big deal! Every day after school I come home and practice. Sometimes I even get up early before school to practice. Today, I'm ready. Mom gives me two kisses before I go back stage. One for me, and one for daddy. Both for good luck. "You ready?" Dad said to me back stage. "Yep!" I said and kissed him on the cheek, "That's from mom." Dad smiled, "Let's go wow um." I grabbed my guitar and we step out on stage. Mom was in the front row. Dad started the song. (W) "Big wheels keep on turning. Carry me home to see my kin Singing songs about the Southland. I miss Alabama once again. And I think it's a sin, yes." (D) "Well, I heard Mr. Young sing about her. Well, I heard ol' Neil put her down. Well, I hope Neil Young will remember. A Southern man don't need him around anyhow!" I was smiling. And then we sang together and the crowd cheered and whistled. Mom the loudest of them all. (D,W) "Sweet home Alabama! Where the skies are so blue. Sweet home Alabama. Lord, I'm coming home to you!"

* * *

Daddy has been acting very secretive and strange lately. Mom and I have no idea whats going on. Dad says it's a surprise. One day he walks in with a big smile on his face. "What's up with your face?" Mom asks. "Come with me" Daddy says, "I wanna show you both something." Sooo we hop in the car and drive to a building we've never seen before. Dad tells us to cover our eyes and we do. Dad has me on his shoulders as he guides mom in front of him. He puts me down and tells us to open our eyes. I open my eyes. "Wow!" I exclaim. "Wade.. is this?" Mom says slowly with a smile spreading across her face. "Yep, my bar." He says, "Let me show you the place!" Dad takes us all around and mom can't stop smiling and neither can I. "Whatcha gonna call it?" I ask as I sit on the bar, looking around. "I was thinking... Delilah's." Daddy says. Mom takes his hand, "I second that." I leap off the bar and jump into my daddy's arms and hug him real big. "Me too."

* * *

Its opening night at my daddy's bar and the whole town is here! I'm behind the bar "helping" with drinks. Mommy and Daddy are on the floor with Lavon and George. Everyone is happy and smiling and I'm just having the best time! Suddenly the music quiets down and my dad heads to the bar and gives me a wink. I cock my head at him. He climbs up on the bar and stands on top of it. "Everyone! Thank you so much for coming! It means a lot to me, my daughter, and my future wife." Everyone goes silent! I'm frozen. I see my mom's expression go blank and she looks up at him from her place in the crowed. "Zoe Hart, all this would not be possible if it weren't for you. You made me better. You are the smartest most beautiful, stubborn, headstrong, woman I've ever met... and I love you... And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you... Marry me Zoe Hart." And with that my daddy pulled out a ring. Tears were streaming down my mom's face. She had her hands cupped around her mouth and nose. She was smiling so big. As was I. "Yes" She said, laughing, crying, and smiling, "A thousand times yes" and with that she climbed up on to the bar with my dad and they kissed! The whole crowd cheered and clapped! My parents reached down and pulled me on to the bar with them. My dad put the ring on my mom's finger and we hugged. "Daddy" I said. "Yeah darling?"He said looking down at me. I giggled, "Prince charming ain't got nothing on you." My parents laughed and we hugged again. My mommy and daddy are getting married... I couldn't be happier. :)

* * *

**The moment you've all been waiting for! :) The big proposal! I hope you like how I wrote it :) R&R! Peace out all my Delilah of Dixie fans! As always, you guys are wonderful :) don't let anybody tell ya different! Stay tuned! **


End file.
